Then They came
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: A sad story of Endymion and Serenity and of all their hopes as they were destroyed durring the silver millenium. It's a few years old though, to say the least so the writing may not be superb. please RR


**Then They Came****  
By MoonieB**  
**He tried to ward me. He did, he honestly and truely did, but he failed. He tried to stop Beryl, but he was just shoved aside with out much effort.   
I had no idea how powerfull Beryl could actualy be and I was too week to use my powers. I stood up slowly, a bit delerious, and before I evan had my ballance I was knocked off my feat again by another one of Beryls attacks. But this time Full Power, Full Blast. I beleive her intention was to kill me. She almost succeeded.   
I screamed in pain as I began to fall. I didn't fall to the hard, cold ground as I expected, but in the strong, gentle arms of my prince; Endymion.  
I was breathing hard, But I could hardly get any air.  
He held me close, and held my hand in his. His soft fingers linking mine holding tightly, never daring to let his grip loosen in fear of letting me go. I could tell Endymion crying fore, I felt a few cold wet drops roll down my neck, and I could hear his quiet stagared breathing. I opened my eyes and my gaze met his, such sweet loving eyes looking down on me with sad, and worried expression.   
Hell has surfaced, I said in a whisper trying to lighten the mood. He let out a small chuckle and smiled for a split second, but then his face fell again.  
I won't let you go serenity, He murmered. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a sad and worried kind of smile. I tried to smile back and nod my head the best I could.  
I wanted to scream out in frustration. I wanted to cry in agony. ever since they came my life had been a living hell. I just wanted to stay in his arms and tell him that evrything would turn out alright and that I loved him. And I do. But the rest I couldn't bring myself to say. I just couldn't, It would be a lie. Then I fell unconcious.  
When I woke, I was suprised to find my self in my castle, in my room, laying on my bed. Endymion was nealing on the floor with his arms on the side of my bed, and his head leaning against his arms like a pillow. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning. I looked back down on Endymion and ran my fingers along the side of his face. when I did a pleasant happy smile formed on his lips. He sighed and opened his eyes. He smiled at me and sat on the side of my bed. I crawled over to his side and put my arms around his neck.  
Were you here all night? I asked him.   
he hummed his answer and kept his gaze locked on my face.  
You didn't need to do that, I spoke softly loosing my self in his ocean blue eyes.   
He put one of his arms around my waiste and cupped my face with his other hand. Of course I did, he whispered and kissed my forehead. I needed to know that you were ok.   
I smiled gently back at him. He was the only man who ever realy, truely loved me. Why did it have to end? Why did they have to take him from me? I'm sorry that's enough, i'll tell you more about that later.   
I love you, I whispered gently and he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I swear I almost melted. It has been so long since we have shared a kiss. It felt so good to finaly have a little time together again with out any interuptions. When I first met endymion we met frequently and would spend the hole day together but then they grew shorter and shorter till our meetings were just a matter of minutes. For so long our meetings were short and we barely evan had time to say hi before one of Endymions court members would come and take him away, saying that he is needed; now thats not a problem any more fore Beryl has convinced them of the horors of the moon as well many more of the Earth people. But there are no horrors on the moon, only Beryl who had been locked away in the darkness for centuries. No one is sure how she was able to escape after 14,800 years.   
It had been an on going problem for years, my mother, Queen Selenity of the silver millenium and Beryl. There werent wars at first only Beryl would come often making propositions for my mother to hand the throne over to her. Something along the lines of,  
My dear queen, please consider my offer. beofore you say no think about it. My mother would say fore she had to. it's her job to listen to each and evry one of her subjects. Then Beryl would say something like this,   
I under stand that Being queen is very tiring and stressful, so why not get some assistance. I could be your Right Hand man, eh' or Woman, however you Choose to look at it. Then she would always smile, but it wasn't a pleasant one. Her sly acidic smile told me that there was more to what she was asking.   
At the time I was only 200, just a small little girl who loved her mother very much. I would Usualy hang around my mother all day following her like her shadow. scurrying along behind with me little feet trying to keep up with her. Since I was usualy with my mother, I was usualy there when Beryl would come to talk to her. Each time she looked uglier and uglier. at first she just looked scary with long sleek black hair, horrable pale ashen skin, menacing blood red eyes, and long, thin, bony fingers with long pointy fingernails that looked very sharp. And each time we would see her she got scarier and scarier. This must have been why I would hear my mother mumble under her breath, You're not a man or woman your a sly evil creature with an agenda, or something along the lines of that. I could tell that she wasn't very fond of her.   
sometimes beryl would offer to help look after me. My mother would say, My child is none of a nusance to me and I enjoy having her company all day but thank you for your kind offer. Then she would speak quietly under her breath, I wouldn't ever leave my child with you horrable beast anyway.   
Then there was a war. Beryl showed up one day with her army of demons and thought it would be great fun to destroy the moon kingdom. It was then we realized how much of a threat she actually was.But Beryl was easily defeated by my mother and her powerfull silver crystal and was locked away in the depth of the dark moon where there was no life except for her and her demons, and i'm not sure if they were evan to begin with, but enough of that.  
when our lips parted I just smiled at him. at that moment the world just dissapeared. It was Just Endymion and I. I felt a lump form in my throat when I realized that our happiness would probably not last for long.   
I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder playing with a coulple strands of his hair as he gently stroked my back ever so softly. We didn't talk, just being together in eachothers arms was enough for us. He sat staring off into the disance, thinking mostlikely. He was probably thinking the same thing as me. How long will this last?  
soon there would be a war. I wasn't possative, But I had a fealing that once Beryl gained trust of the entire Earth's people, our aliance, the ones who we had looked over for milleniums, she would strike and I may be correct.   
After a couple minutes he kissed my forehead again and said, I have to go now.  
No. Stay. Please? I begged whining just a bit amd put on my best puupy dog face. He laughed.   
I know, I do to. But I have to go. I was dissapointed. I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet.  
I said and sighed. He Chuckled quiety.  
Serenity? He called my name. I looked up and was met by his soft lips against mine once more in a tender loving clasp.  
I love you, he said reasuringly. I nodded and told him i loved him too.  
I'll see you later. OK? I nodded and he kissed my forehead one more time, then left. and that was the last time I saw him.  
I fell back asleap soon afer that for I was still very week. I woke up again around one O'clock in the afternoon. I noticed a small note on my bed side table that was tied with a blue ribbon. I opened up the letter and gasp; it was written in blood. And when i read waht it said I wanted to die.   
Dear Serenity,   
We have taken Endymion as our captive. If you wish to see him again, then we request you in our presence. You have 24 hours to decide. If you don't ? then he dies.'  
It wasn't signedor any thing. That was all it said. Evry bone in my body told me that it was a trap. I head was shouting not to go but my heart told me not to adandon him. which I could never do. Obviously they would rather not kill him for they gave me plenty of time.   
Well, here I am fealing sorry for my self writting my last words, no, I can't say that, I shouldn't. It will just makes things worse. Correction, What will probably be my last words, while Endymion is probably sitting in a dark cold cell, wondering if he will die or not.  
As I write time is ticking, and time is running out. so here i leave you Dear Diary,  
Good Bye.  
I know you'll keep my secrets.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did you like it er no? I was in this kind of mood so don't flame me. . (hey that looks like a fish! he he)**


End file.
